


Fucking Get Out

by CoBe_Y



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, F/F, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoBe_Y/pseuds/CoBe_Y
Summary: Natasha hates Elise. Not a big surprise since Elise is the reason that the last five years have been hell for Natasha.One day Natasha goes to the bathroom quickly during class and hears someone crying in the stall next to her. It turns out to be Elise..





	Fucking Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> warning: sexually tinted remarks, cursing

There she was standing. Blonde locks draped around her shoulders, dark make-up around her eyes, and wearing that slutty see-through tank top that showed off her oh so perfect little body. Elise Fucking Bauman. Natasha felt a red hot fury boiling inside her stomach as she looked at the girl that had ruined the most part of middle and high school for her. She'd been fine until popularity'd become a thing. Natasha had never thought of herself as popular or cool, but she hadn't thought she was off way worse than her classmates. That was, at least, until Elise decided to change that. At first it hadn't been too bad. Just the occasional teasing. It had been annoying, but Natasha could deal with it.   
Then it got worse, way worse. It started the day after what Natasha thought would have been one of the best days of her life. There had been a very cute girl in their class, Lily. Natasha had secretly had feelings for her for a bit over a year when she'd finally dared to ask Lily if she maybe wanted to go to the movies as more than friends. She'd been so happy when Lily had blushed and said yes, and she'd continued to feel blessed as she met up with Lily later that day, and when she didn't pull away when Natasha had grabbed a hold of her hand, and when after the movie they'd shared a kiss in the park. She'd felt like nothing could go wrong ever again, and then Elise and some of her friends had showed up and started scolding them and throwing stones at them. That'd been the start of it. Lily hadn't wanted to meet up with Natasha anymore after that, and that heartbreak felt like the worst thing that could have happened, but it got worse as Elise and her friends continued to stalk Natasha with painful words day after day. And so, within a week, everyone at their middle school knew that Natasha was a 'dyke'. So she became the target of more painful words and occasionally getting locked up in her own locker. But she'd pushed through because her friends were amazing and supporting, and it'd been the last year of middle school so she thought it'd stop the following year; which it didn't.   
Now she was a high school senior and still being followed with wicked insults. It didn't bother her as much as it used to. Still she hated Elise for doing that to her, though. Elise was the reason for it all.   
As Natasha walked through the doors someone shoved her against it and continued walking without apologising. Natasha took a deep breath and continued walking to her locker where Matt was waiting for her. �"Get this, I heard from someone that Mr. Patricks ate some spoiled oysters two days ago and is at home hurling and leaking from both ends." Matt grinned as Natasha opened her locker. Natasha got excited, "So we got 3rd period off?" She asked with a huge smile.  
"Nah." Matt answered bluntly, "Substitute." Natasha slammed her locker shut angrily. Why couldn't they just get a period off for once.   
"So, what happened last night with you and that cute girl from the coffee place?" Natasha asked with a big smirk. Matt's grin reappeared. �"Detailed version, or summary?" He snickered. Natasha hastily said, "Summary Matt! Summary! Oh god.." Knowing fully well how traumatizing it was to hear Matt go into detail about his... dates. �"Let me guess," She said before he could say anything. "You did the erky-erky."�"We totally did the erky-erky!" Matt exclaimed. They burst into laughter.�"Wow, Matt! Good job!" A voice perked up behind them. Natasha immediately closed her eyes and sighed. �"Oh, no, don't stop talking! I'm sure Natasha loves it when you describe how you go at it with girls. That's the most action you can get, right Natasha? I mean, why would any girl every want to.. What even is it you gays do to eachother that you call sex? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the second-hand action you get from his stories." Natasha had just continued walking, clenching her fists. She'd told Matt about a million times not to reply to her bullying, but he didn't listen.�"You know what, Elise? Why don't you mind your own business. Just leave her alone already. It's gotten rather old, you constantly picking on her." Matt had turned around and was defending Natasha.  
"You know quite some words. I guess you're not as thick as you seem?" Elise sneered. Natasha grabbed Matt by his arm, "Please, can we just go to class?"  
"A dyke and a pussy? I guess you really are what you eat." Elise fake gagged and some people laughed.

"Don't listen to what she says."  
"I don't."  
"I'm serious, don't. Okay? Youre better than he-"  
"I Know Matt. Now can you please shut up? I'm trying to concentrate." Natasha hissed between her teeth. They were sitting in the back of the algebra classroom. Their substitute teacher had thought it fun to bring a popquiz to keep the class busy. Natasha wasn't too bad at algebra, but to say it was one of her favourite subjects was going a bit too far. She just wanted to be done as soon as she possibly could. They sat in scilence, focusing on their pop quiz. After what felt like ages, but in reality only was about fifteen minutes Natasha finally filled in the answer to the last question and went to the substitutes desk to hand in her answer sheet. The substitute whispered to her to return to her seat after handing in the test, and go make some homework. Natasha did as she was told and returned to her seat. She grabbed a book out of her backpack. It was a book that they had to read for their engish class. She was able to finish the chapter before the substitue stood up and collected the tests from the people that hadn't yet handed in theirs. When he'd returned to the front of the classroom he dismissed them. Before Natasha could pack her stuff Matt was standing beside her.�"I know you said you don't listen to what she says. And I know you always act like it doesn't bother you. He started.�"It's not acting, Matt. It really doesnt. Not anymore." Natasha interrupted him.�"You didn't let me finish." Matt replied as they walked out of the classroom. "It's bothering me." Natasha smiled kindly at his frowning face.   
"You're the best, you know that." She punched his arm and they walked towards the canteen while shitting on their stubstitute teacher for giving them that stupid popquiz. As they sat down with their food Natasha scanned the canteen to check if Elise was sitting far away enough for her to be able to eat her lunch in peace. She quickly spotted the other girl in the middle of the canteen. Surrounded, as usual, with a giant group of people all busy with chatting to one another. In the middle of the group Elise was sitting and, Natasha realised with a shock, she was staring right at her. The look on her face screamed dislike and only seconds after Natasha'd caught Elise staring at her the second girl nudged someone sitting next to her and whispered something in her ear whilst looking Natasha straight in the eyes. The girl she'd whispered to started laughing loudly and repeated what Elise had said louder, so that Natasha could hear it.  
"Hey guys, this is rich. See Natasha over there staring at Elise? Bet you she's got a gross crush!" Some people started laughing in response to the girl's words. A guy piped up, "Watch out Elise, she's gonna try to get some action from you if you aren't careful! You don't wanna get infected!" The group laughed. Natasha didn't care what they said, she was too focussed on the blonde girl's face. Elise was still looking her dead in the eye, her eyes looked nearly black and she was slightly clenching her jaw. That look of hatred sparked something within Natasha. She looked down at her plate; she'd barely touched her food but her appetite was gone. She stood up and walked towards Elise. As soon as the group of people around her noticed that Natasha was walking over, they started hollering at her.   
"Fuck off, we don't want your gross-" A guy started but Natasha ignored him completely and came to a halt across from Elise.  
"What's your problem?" Natasha said roughly. She felt a bit of a lump in her throat but it disappeared as soon as she felt the comfort of Matt's hand on her shoulder, she didn't need to look behind her to know it was him. Elise scoffed, "Right now? It's that you're standing way too close to me."  
"Want me to come closer so I can infect you?" Natasha sneered. Elise crossed her legs and looked at Natasha condescendingly.   
"Can you please just go away now? I dont feel like having you waste my time." Elise sighed.  
"Shut up!" Natasha yelled. Elise started laughing.�"Shut up? Really? That's all you have for me?" She scoffed when from the other side of the canteen a loud stern voice spoke up.  
"Miss Negovanlis, what do you think you're doing?" Elise looked fake shocked and held her hand in front of her mouth while mouthing "Oh no..". �"My office, now!" The dean said. As Natasha angrily grabbed her bag and walked after the dean Elise made an unconvincing pout and waved Natasha goodbye. 

Natasha had tried to explain to the dean that she was standing up for herself against Elise, but the dean still chewed her out for causing a ruckus in the canteen. Luckily she got away without detention. She'd missed what was left of the break before she got released by the dean. The bell rang and the next class started, but Natasha quickly had to use the bathroom. She could use the dean as an excuse, and since the entire school had seen her getting dragged off so her story wasn't too gullible. She quickly entered the girls restroom and went into a stall. It was by the time that she'd already sat down that she realised she wasn't the only person missing class, though the girl she heard next to her was not there for a pee break. Natasha felt rather awkward as she heard muffled sniffles coming from the stall directly next to hers. She noticed the girl next to her had noticed her entering and was trying to be as quiet as possible, though Natasha still recognized the shaky breaths and the occasional sobs. Natasha wiped, and flushed the toilet. She left the stall and went to wash her hands. She was about to leave when she heard the girl let out a loud sob. Natasha froze. She'd recognized the voice.  
"Elise?" It slipped out before she could stop herself. Natasha had turned around and was now facing the opened stall out of which Elise appeared.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't..-" Natasha started as Elise strode over to her. Natasha expected to get yelled at for seeing her like this. She looked at the tear stained face right in front of her as Elise stopped a few inches from her. Then before she could realise what was happening Elises lips were against hers and she was being pressed against the wall behind her. Elises hands were wrapped around her body and her hands interwined in her hair. She was oh so lightly grinding against her. It hit Natasha with the force of a meteorite. Her plump lips, her sweet scent, her hands rough touch, her soft body. Natasha felt something rush through her veins and before she knew it she was moaning into Elises mouth while feeling her tongue flick against the other girl's lip. She knew she'd made a wrong move as soon as she did it. Elise's body turned stiff and in a flash Elise had pulled away.   
"Why did you do that?!" She howled. That took Natasha aback a bit.  
"Me? I'm not the one who kissed you!" She managed to produce. She hadn't felt this confused in a long time. "What the fuck, Elise.." As she spoke she saw that tears started running down her face again.   
"Get out. GET OUT!" Elise cried. Natasha looked confused but didn't move a muscle.   
"FUCKING! GET! OUT!" Elise cried with a sob. Natasha scoffed with disbelief and left the toilet. Absentmindedly she walked to her classroom. When she reached it she realised what class it was. History. Which was the only subject she shared with Elise. This couldn't get any better, Natasha thought whilst gritting her teeth. She entered the classroom and walked up to the teacher.  
"I had to talk to the dean." She explained.  
"That's alright, take a seat." The teacher replied. "You wouldn't happen to know where miss Bauman is hiding out?" Natasha felt a wave of feelings wash over her when she heard that question. She swallowed hard and with a lot of effort managed to get out, "No idea," before getting to her seat. 

She was unable to keep up with the lesson. Her mind was constantly wandering. As soon as she'd taken her place during history she'd realised at least one big thing about Elise. The teasing, the bullying, all of it hadn't been because Elise hated her. It finally clicked. Why it'd all started the night that Natasha'd had her very first kiss. What Natasha didn't get, though, was why whenever she now heard the name Elise, or thought about her, she felt all sorts of mixed and confusing things. She was still so mad at her for causing years of bullying, and on top of that the completely unreasonable reaction of screaming at her to get out after Elise had been the one to kiss her. Then on the other hand she couldn't keep her mind from swooning over Elises amazing scent and plump lips, and how good it'd felt to have their bodies pressed against eachother. And whenever a thought like that popped up in her head she felt that rush again, leaving her flustered.  
Elise didn't show up anymore all day. Natasha'd heard someone say that Elise'd skived off. 'Hmpf, I bet,' Natasha thought to herself. Throughout the rest of the day the longing to talk to Elise got stronger and stronger. Until the last bell rang and Natasha sprinted out of the classroom without saying goodbye to Matt. She was gonna drive over to Elise's house and ring the doorbell until Elise would open up. When she reached her car, though, it seemed her plan had been unnecessary. Elise was leaning against Natasha's car. Natasha froze for a moment when she saw the girl. Then she saw Elise's smile. It was the first time she'd seen her smile, actually smile. Not one of those fake or mean smiles. Natasha's furrowed brow immediately unfurrowed, as she couldn't help but smile back. Natasha walked over.   
"What are you doing?" Natasha asked. Elise sighed a bit and looked past Natasha, where most of the school had already exited the building and where here and there little groups of people assambled. Some of them were looking over to where the two girls were standing, at least over 30 feet away from everyone else.   
"Something stupid, I think." Elise answered as her group of friends saw her standing and started laughing and encouraging her to make fun of Natasha. "But hopefully very meaningful." She whispered as she stepped closer to Natasha. Elise wrapped her arm around Natasha's neck and softly but surely pressed her lips against the other's.


End file.
